


Mistress

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	Mistress

“Did I say you could cum yet?” my voice echoed throughout the hall.   
“No Mistress, I'm sorry. Please don't punish me.” Kit grinned. He was a good slave but sometimes I think he did things on purpose to be punished.   
“No, I don't think I'll punish you, right now.”   
“But Mistress I...”  
“Are you arguing with me? I know I trained you better than that.”  
“Yes Mistress, I won't do it again.”   
“Good boy, now go wash up the mess you made.”   
Kit and I had been friends for years but he never told me he had a submissive side till I play punched him and he told me do it again. He was very shy about it but I managed to get him to tell me the whole story, he wanted to be my submissive. It was our little secret, he would go to work at the office and be treated as the boss but when he came home he knew I was the boss.   
“Kit, get down here.” I sternly shouted. “I'm coming Mistress.” I heard his footsteps on the stairs, “What is ma'am?”  
“I want you to come sit on the couch.”   
I was waiting on the other side of the couch already naked. Kit came to sit next to me “No, on the other side. You're going to watch me.”  
I loved to play this game with him, I masturbated right in front of him and he wasn't allowed to do anything. I began tracing a finger around my hard nipple as my other hand headed for my sex. I rubbed my clit ever so gently as I went to suck on my pierced nipple. I glanced up at Kit to see his rock hard erection and the look of want on his face,  
“You like this? You like seeing my glistening pussy?”   
“Yeess Mistress.” his voice filled with lust,   
“May I please taste it?”   
“You know better than to ask that, this is what you get for not listening earlier.”   
He made a soft whimper of disappointment but continued to look on as I slid two fingers in my dripping sex. I pumped in and out erratically as I circled around my throbbing clit. “Mmm Oh yes.” I moaned causing Kit to shift where he sat. I could see the want, the need in his eyes and I had every intention on letting him fuck me but I wasn't going to give in that easy, he needed to learn his lesson. I stopped, removing my hand and spread my legs so he could get a great view of what he so desperately wanted.   
“Mmmm Mistress please I will behave for now on. Please I want to feel you.”   
“You will behave? How do I know you're not lying just to fuck me?”  
“I'm not ma'am please, I ache so much it hurts. I need to feel your tight insides.”  
I smiled pleased that I got him to beg. Truth be told I missed his cock, we hadn't had sex in 4 days and I needed him.   
“You may lick me put no touching.”  
Kit jumped at the chance to drive his face into wet pussy. His tongue did magic, he knew every spot to hit and just how long to suck before it started to hurt. He was down right amazing. His tongue lapped up any of my juices as he slipped his tongue into my hole and out again. He did a nice long lick all the way to my clit and paid it all the attention it so desperately deserved.   
“Oh… Kit! Yes.” I shouted. I was so close but I wanted to feel him, cum on his cock…   
“Kit?”  
Kit stopped his torturous tongue fucking to answer “Yes Mistress?”  
“Are you nice and hard?”  
“Yes ma'am”  
“Are you dripping pre-cum?”  
“Yes ma'am”  
“Good, come fuck me.”  
“YES Ma'am!” he beamed.   
He positioned himself on top of me and slammed into me not wanting to wait any longer. His thrusts were fast and powerful, he needed to cum, he wanted to.   
“Oh yes Kit! Fuck… I'm cumming!!” as I screamed those words Kit didn't wait much longer till he was shouting too, “Oh Shane fuuuck!” he squirted his hot load in me as he collapsed on my chest.   
“I love you Mistress.”  
“I love you too Kit.”


End file.
